


what lovers do.

by vhsfilter



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Domestic, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsfilter/pseuds/vhsfilter
Summary: *.+ drabbles about multiple dc-shipslast update: january 6, 2020
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	1. one. silly

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is the beginning of a series of drabbles that i've wrote previously, that i'm translating to english from my native language, portuguese. if i misspell something, please let me know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he looked like a fifteen-year-old in love.

He found himself staring into her blue eyes. The way they shone when telling the details of the last story she had written was unique. Clark smiled, occasionally made a few comments, but most of the time he just wanted to hear her voice.

 _He looked like a fool in love, just missing the hearts flying around his head_ , everyone said that. And he really was, would never deny it. Lois made him that way.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I love you, you know that?” He answered.

Lane smiled, and kissed him, increasing his smile. He looked like a fifteen-year-old in love.


	2. two. allergic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the dark knight is allergic to christmas movies.

“Are you crying?” Selina asked, seeing him with red eyes.

“What? No. No.” Bruce disguised, blowing his nose, and looking away from the television.

“Oh my God.” She was smiling as if she'd found a diamond mine. “You're crying with a Christmas movie.”

“I'm not crying!” He reinforced, but she was still smiling. “I just ... I'm allergic.”

“Allergy to what?” And for the first time, he didn't have an answer on the tip of his tongue. “I'll definitely tell everyone that the Dark Knight is allergic to Christmas movies.”

Wayne grunted and Kyle laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, they were watching klaus. view on klaus, you guys.


	3. three. substitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> steve trevor was irreplaceable.

The swing of her hair in the wind as she flew would never be a substitute for the cafuné he made in her night-colored hair.  
The laughter of her friends, while pleasant and incomparable to her ears, certainly does not replace the sincere laugh he gave when she told a (bad) joke.  
The scent of the sea she loved, whether on her home island or on beaches around the world, would never replace the smell of pine and coffee on his pillows and coats.  
Steve Trevor was irreplaceable, Diana knew that. And it would not be she who would try to prove otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cafuné is the act of running your fingers through your lover's hair. it can't be translated to other languages and i think that's beautiful.


End file.
